


Bang Bang

by frozenfish



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Hatake Kakashi has a Vulva, Jounin Obito, M/M, Missing-Nin Hatake Kakashi, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Uchiha Obito, they both have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfish/pseuds/frozenfish
Summary: I was fucked. Kakashi buried himself into the quilts. Why didn’t I fucking realize sooner that he is a lunatic, too?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 59





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> So I try to translate my OBKK works into English. Sorry for the mistakes (^▽^).
> 
> And I adopt the fanon idea of how White Fang's choice led to the third war （more angst yeah√）

“Fuck.” His schoolmate and former comrade glared at him with the legendary eye which has been the nightmare of countless ninjas from other countries.  
“Go on then!” He stared back with the identical eye, feeling a little bit unsatisfied, “All talk and no action? You are such a trash! ”

Later, when Uchiha Obito was pinned down in Nohara Rin’s medical room and accepted the quick, accurate stitches obediently while hissing down the pain, he had to admit to the former first love: Yes, having a conversation like that with a missing-nin and terrorist during the middle of a fight won’t help to get the other person back. It is more likely to be judged as distasteful sexual harassment.  
Rin felt a bit sorry towards his grumpy expressions so she tried to comfort, “It is better than last time anyway. At least you no longer talk about bullshits like ‘Rin love you so much and we all miss you’ -- the latter is truth but the former made my girlfriend chase me across the whole block. What a day, huh. ”

“Fuck!”  
“Exactly,” Kakashi replied calmly, though he was now straddling on Obito’s thighs, riding up and down his opponent’s lap, “I am fucking you.”  
Once again, Obito tried to reflect upon his poor social communicating skills, however, all his brain sells were probably already washed downwards with blood. He snorted and continued to defend himself, “I mean, your, uh -- Fuck.”  
“Well?” the missing-nin who top the most wanted lists all over the world pried open his labia and showed Obito where they would soon be connected, “You like it? ‘Geniuses’ like me always have some special -- talents. ”  
Before Obito could think about the bitterness of these words, the other leaned in with warm breaths, “And they have trained me well.”  
The leader of the so-called “they” was now laying beheaded outside the Kamui dimension. Obito arrived shortly after the incident and sent people to notify the Sandaime while he himself stayed to clean up. Although the outcome is somehow slightly different with his imagination, like he didn’t expect the clash with Kakashi will eventually metamorphosed into this, Obito had nothing to complain about. It was still better than being smashed with clay walls and lightnings.  
After all, Kakashi has been the only protagonist of his wet dreams all these years.  
“Kakashi,” Obito felt his ragged voice would soon burst into flames today, “Kakashi, we should at least talk about it first --”  
“Works fine with me --” the missing-nin’s waist is half down. His breasts covered with black clothes were now shoved into Obito’s face intimately, “Besides, we have nothing to talk about. Are you still trying to bring me back to Konoha? What is your excuse this time? Sensei was gone and Rin has a girlfriend. You are not going to lecture me with the damn Sandaime , right?”  
His voice was still as lazy as his eyes but Obito still noticed a tune of impatience beneath it. The missing-nin wanted the scrolled which was taken away by Obito from Danzou’s body. That was the only reason for Kakashi to come back to Konoha tonight.  
“I still want you back.”

“I’m afraid now everyone in Konoha knew that I was the one who killed Danzou --” Kakashi fell back a little and curled his eyes, “Otherwise, why would you wait for me there? You are indeed the elite jounin, aren’t you? Time-space ninjutsu -- so that is the ability of your right eye? No wonder I didn’t sense anything. Well done, dead last. ”  
Indeed, he thought, I am not good at praising, for Obito’s twisted and scared lips corner went down even more. But no matter, Kakashi didn’t need any extra sentimental. He is the blade, even though the master holding it had gone, the blade would continue to stab by the force of inertia: with his limbs, nails, teeth and every part of this body.  
“Of course, I won’t give in without a fight --” he tilted his head and tugged at the wire bounding around the joints of Obito’s arms and legs, “You were quite conversational the other day. Take this as my payment for the scroll then.”  
A few rumble syllables were squeezed from the jounin’s throat. For the first time since their reunion tonight, there were finally something almost like embarrassed and furious revealing on his face -- Kakashi could easily imagine them as jealousy.  
Imagination might not make the following dirty work more aboveboard but so long there is a little bit of icing, it would serve as a consolation anyway.  
The sudden disappearance of the cursed seal caught him off guard and he had arrived in a hurry without any close-fitting soft armor. He only got his coat, trousers and a sleeveless turtleneck jumpsuit. The dark fabric pulled aside from the private parts was already soaked. Transparent liquid dripped down from Kakashi’s finger onto Obito’s covered crotch, spreading thicker black water stains from the cloth.  
“Kakashi --” the tip of Obito’s nose was forced into a pair of moving nipples. The heated breath made the other man bend over and fell down completely. The intense feeling of getting his clitoris rubbed against rough fibers brought the missing-nin into moans.  
“Hush-hush --” Kakashi swallowed down a series of rude words. Obito went rigid upon hearing his first whimper, perhaps it was not wise to give the jounin too much stimulation. “Just enjoy the ride. I shall take over from now.”  
He resisted the urge to wiggle down and crawled awkwardly off his opponent’s lap. Then, he lowered down his head, covered the dark stains with his lips and began sucking and lapping. Obito no longer formed any words but they both noticed that his laboring breath was now as strong as a boiling kettle -- he had a hard-on.  
Just this once -- Kakashi dropped to his knees and closed his eyes, using his tilted face to rub against the erection -- Hatake Kakashi had spent half of his life being a murder, killing people for a completely lie. Then he tried to revenge but only got scooped. Yet the Fate wanted to play with him more and added a lousy tail to this dramatic life story: so Kakashi must run into Obito as the prime suspect who murdered Konoha’s senior leader. Fuck, Kakashi did wish this grand work can end right now -- but before that, he didn’t mind the opportunity to realize his dirty little fantasies.  
Just this once -- then maybe Kakashi could finally cut off the bond. He would continue to be the S-rank missing-nin or find out those who were behind the scenes until one day this sharp blade was turned. All the fragments and pieces would be buried. That was the destiny for Hatake.  
Kakashi began to tease the buttons on his partner’s trousers with his teeth. The icy metal leaving a trace of thick bloody taste on his tongue -- maybe in another world, instead of being tied up and passively accepting one-sided wooing, Obito would willingly plunge his fingers into Kakashi’s curls, and --  
Pull. Forced the silver head to tilt back.  
Kakashi gasped, dazed by the lack of oxygen. The notoriously missing-nin didn’t realize his prey had somehow manage to escape the bound until he felt the sharp pain on his scalp.  
“I told you should come back to my side -- you’ve missed a lot.” Obito flexed his joints and the wires went through the man like nothing, falling down to the ground with a clear clink.  
Kakashi didn’t even have time to recall his battle instinct enveloped by the lust when his hair was once again gripped by the jounin single-handed, this time with enough force to let him realize it was no illusion nor genjutsu. “Listen to me, Kakashi --”  
“I know you didn’t kill Shimura Danzou --”  
Obito’s other hand felt the hollow under the missing-nin’s chin.  
“The fatal wound on his body had a spiral pattern and the only possible way to create such an amputation was the Kamui dojutsu --”  
“Shut up,” Kakashi suddenly began to struggle violently, “Just shut up. That is impossible.”  
Even his brain had gone ahead and given him the answer, Kakashi could still get away and turned the table around so long Obito kept the truth to himself.  
Too late. It is too late.  
“You see, it was I who killed Shimura Danzou.”

Obito grabbed Kakashi’s neck and pushed him down on to the smooth surface. His schoolmate was more cooperative than expected. It seemed that the power of this bid exceeded both sides’ expectation.  
“You did not --” there was no levity nor frivolity in the missing-nin’s tune and Obito could even notice a hint of pleading. Kakashi’s left eye was still closed. The pink scar running down through his brow pointed directly to the little mole below his lips, looking unseemly erotic.  
“How cute. For an S-rank missing-nin, you are so naive,” Obito pulled Kakashi’s hair and shook his head from side to side as if to wake him from a long sleep, “We kill people when we were kids. What are the differences anyway? Or do you think a person who want to be Hokage should keep their hands clean from the blood of their Konoha comrades? Absurd -- even Sandaime can secure his place as the Lord.”  
There was a moment of silence.  
“Then,” Kakashi closed his eyes, as if this simple gesture had drained all his Chakra, “you know everything.”  
“The day I woke up, I got some Hashirama’s cells and a Mangekyō Sharingan inside me. Minato sensei was now the Hokage, Rin was a jounin and you --”  
“I am sorr -- uh--”  
“Save your apologies. You have talked enough tonight --” Obito pressed his thumb down Kakashi’s lip and forced two fingers into his mouth, “Found it satisfying for your pathetic little sacrifice addiction to watch me being dumb and blissful ignorant, didn’t you? In fact at that time no one believes you will abandon us voluntary but Yondaime told me to respect your choice.”  
Kakashi choked and choked with the bloody smell on the man’s hands. Obito has quite earthy knuckles, strengthened by thick tactical gloves, filled most of his mouth. The saliva, too late to swallow, trickling down where they met and got rubbed off by Obito. He continued to torture the little mole under the corner of Kakashi’s lips until the skin turned red.  
Yet even Yondaime himself was sacrificed. Pure Land must be a paradise and his wonderful fellow ninjas like Rin, Asama and Yuuhi shall always inherit the spirit of Fire. That is why the souls of Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina and other famous or nameless heroes are willing to stay in Pure Land and ignore everything happens down here. Obito wished he can move on but he just couldn’t withdraw his gaze from the abyss. When the man finally made up his mind he began to wonder why he had not run into its embrace while roaring and screaming in the first place.  
“Is that what you think, too? Kakashi?” Obito dug his fingers into the mouth of the missing-nin beneath him from different angles. He stroke down from the rough surface coating on the tongue to the smoother root, trying to simulate a lame kiss or some kind of sexual intercourse, “When Sandaime allowed Danzou to planted that cursed seal into your heart? Perhaps you believe you are trying to make atonement for White Fang -- even if his death is another meaningless sacrifice? ”  
Kakashi opened his left eye instantly. The scarlet iris showing the direct evidence of the consequence of his discovery at that time -- an identical dark sickle-shaped pattern was spinning inside it.  
For a short moment, Obito had the illusion that he finally managed to grab the heart of the other and the jounin even vaguely expected his knuckles to be penetrated by sharp canines. Nevertheless, he soon realized this Hatake Kakashi was merely a shadow from the past, a group of moist collection made up by finely droplets -- you couldn’t break it nor put it together again.  
He watched as the pattern of his left eye stabilize once again into the shapes of three goujas and pulled his fingers out of the missing-nin’s mouth.

“Ahem -- give me the scroll,” Kakashi’s face was flushed yet the voice was steady, “I shall destroy it and leave here immediately. I can’t and won’t interfere with your plan. But just -- let me go, Obito. ”  
“Of course, of course. I forgot, that is what you are after --” the jounin snorted, pulling out a palm-sized scroll from the satchel behind, “Danzou use it to force you work for him -- I have done some research, you know?”  
Every little gray cell in Kakashi’s brain screamed at the gloomy expression on Obito’s face -- Danger! They warned -- Use Raikiri first as a feint and then Kamui -- Run! Run for your life! Don’t ask. Keep your mouth shut.  
“What do you mean?” he stared at those fingers turning the scroll lazily and in some dim corner of his mind Kakashi imagined that Obito would use them to play with something else.  
“I mean --” Obito lowered down and ground his crotch with the missing-nin’s still exposed private parts, “Maybe I manipulated the scroll after screwing off Danzou’s head, like changing the master’s name into Uchiha Obito.”  
When the gloomy Obito grabbed his chin and pried open his mouth with the scroll, Kakashi only let out a pitiful whimper. “You look pretty when your mouth are full. As you have just said, this is your payment -- I will consider handing you the scroll. ”  
“Until then, Kakashi -- just enjoy the ride.”  
Obito flapped away his elbowing and forced himself between the missing-nin’s legs. The wet gloved hand pricked at the soaking and slippery labia, spreading the juice all over his clit.  
So that little boy who kept boasting about being the Hokage was indeed murdered by them altogether. Kakashi felt a hint of sadness. What was worse, he actually got turned on by this lunatic stranger in front of him.

Kakashi’s cunt is as melanin deficient as the rest of his body, even the public hair is as spare as ever -- Obito suddenly realize the missing-nin is much younger than he is. Yet judging from what he had hinted, sex is nothing more than a regular occurrence. It is probably just like Kunais for Kakashi, a very handy weapon.  
Neither could be the first for each other -- the idea didn’t make Obito jealous: rather than raging useless towards some nameless nobodies, he preferred to persuade Kakashi with actions.  
“Relax --” he blown at the tender flesh and was pleased to see them shudder while giving out more liquid, “Didn’t you say you were well-trained before? It seems that you are not very good at fulfilling your job.”  
Kakashi grunted as he bit into the scroll. Before Obito continued his dirty talks, the missing-nin put his hand on the back of the jounin’s head, reflexively pushing down.  
He still can bite.  
Obito buried his nose tip into the moist private parts. Faint salty fragrant fell on the back of his tongue, sending a constant stream of sparks into his crotch, which was already too tight for him. He tucked his arms under his opponent’s thighs and dug down into those protruding hips to make it easier while licking the still closed seam.  
Kakashi was shaking as if he was suffering an electric shock. Those fingers upon the short black hair seemed uncertain whether to push away the torturing device or to pull it in deeper. Broken moans kept falling down from the lips around the scroll. Obito lapped at the juice and caught a bit of the soft flesh between his teeth. The silky soft texture made him fell like tasting some kinds of salty marshmallow.  
Obito was not sure if Kakashi got a prostate but he still slipped a thumb into that creased hole anyway. He retreated his arms and kept stroking the inside of Kakashi single-handed while observing the missing-nin’s face -- two irises with different sizes hidden under half-closed eyelids. Though the pupils were dilated, when Obito got close, the left one still focused faithfully to chase its other half. They shared the same pattern and exchanged those silent emotions flowing between their masters.  
Kakashi’s paintings grew heavier as Obito unbuckled his pants. He rubbed the erection between those twitching folds for a second and then pushed in completely, plunging into the heated spasms -- one, two --  
The missing-nin threw back his head, Adam’s apple sliding up and down, trying to say something. Obito couldn’t hear him clearly with blood rushing and beating wildly against eardrums -- or perhaps he was already gone for how could there be such bliss in this hellish world, “Kakashi, I --”  
He swallowed down the rest of the sentences into the thin breasts of the other, which, judging by the struggles, seemed to have been drawn blood.

It was hardly a decent sex. Since the original motives is actually quite lame, Kakashi thought he could still put the experience on top of his lists.  
Well, he had to admitted it had something to do with the love me and love my dog.  
Their heartbeats echoed through ribs as Obito weighed down on him, they seemed to find a peculiar synchronic pace from the chaotic rhythms.  
“So, thanks for the hospitality -- I am quite satisfied.” The jounin propped up with an elbow. He reached out and stroke the little mole again and pulled the scroll out.  
His belly was now filled with Obito’s sperm and it was oozing slowly through his vagina. Kakashi tried to deal with it but was soon pushed down by the other. He had to witness how the scroll was swallowed down by his folds while the dangling string was still secured around the man’s finger, like a fucking cheap sex toys.  
“Uh - Don’t --”  
Obito slapped forcefully at his still twitching cunt and Kakashi screamed. His body shook violently and the semen rushed down his passage, only got blocked by the scroll trapped inside.  
“I don’t mind you sloshing around with sperm dripping down your thighs,” Obito sneered, pinching at his bulging clit, “but we can try something better next time --”  
He straightened the fabric stuck between Kakashi’s ass cheeks and covered the mess between his opponent’s legs.  
“-- maybe by then I will be the Hokage and you shall be my Anbu captain, sucking my dicks under the desk while I am in the office. Don’t pretend to be shy, Kakashi. You are a fucking needy masochist and slut. You will put on the collar yourself even nobody is forcing you.”

Eventually, Obito dropped him onto a simple soft bed. Judging from the decorations, it is probably a cheap hotel in some distant countries.  
“I have checked in for you --” the jounin waved the room card and put it on the nightstand, “This time, I will let you go.”  
Kakashi couldn’t fight back when his opponent weighted down again, physically and mentally he hadn’t be so exhausted in a long time.  
“Do think about my offer --” Obito pushed his legs apart and laid a kiss upon the stained clothes, “See you later.”  
With the spiral line rising again in the air, he vanished.  
Kakashi stared blankly at the greasy patches on the wall for a moment. The goodbye kiss was like a hot iron, burning into his bones. He seized the scroll planted inside his body desperately and began to move his fingers ungracefully. He was too tired to reach another proper orgasm and the thin climax was finally squeezed out. Kakashi was all hot and bothered. The blood drawn by Obito was now dried and stuck the clothes with his wounded breasts. He shivered when it was pried off.  
He couldn’t help but think of those unspoken words -- years of experiences had made it easy for him to discern vast amounts of information from tiny movements. And Obito had said -- Kakashi, I --  
But this wasn’t love, at least not in all those Makeout Paradise. He and Obito didn’t even exchange a decent kiss.  
I was fucked. Kakashi buried himself into the quilts. So what is this? What is this between Obito and me? Why didn’t I fucking realize sooner that he is a lunatic, too?  
He pulled the scroll out and the fluid immediately tricked down his hole. Though Kakashi felt like some kind of buttered dessert, he decided to clean it up tomorrow.  
Strangely enough, when he finally closed his eyes, Hatake Kakashi felt that this time, he would indeed have a excellent, dreamless sleep.


End file.
